Life Giver
by Myuu-Foxgirl
Summary: After feeling mysteriously tired for a couple weeks, Kagome learns that she has leukemia. How will this change Inu and Kag's life, and is there a cure for Kag's leukemia? Read to find out! InuKag, rated for adult themes
1. Chapter 1

well. here I am with yet another idea.. I'm fairly certain that this has been done before, but I wanna give it a go anyways.. and before I get things thrown at me, let it be known that I -will!- work on Living a Nightmare.. and my Ranma 1/2 one-shot that I've neglected to work on all day.. fyi, the Ranma one-shot is Ran/Akane, and will likely be a lemon. this fic is Kag/Inu.. and nobody sue me!  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned Inu-Yasha, you think I'd come up with a lazy story like this? or that I would bug one of my muses, Amy-chan, with ideas all the time??  
  
**Life Giver**  
  
Kagome sighed, rubbing her face against Inu-Yasha's silky silver hair. It looked like it should be rough, but it was as soft as silk, and made a wonderful pillow. She blinked tiredly, and yawned, tightening her grasp on Inu-Yasha. She looked down at her legs, where there were some odd bruises. Odd, because she didn't remember running into anything overly hard, and hadn't even bumped her legs with her backpack recently. Her back was sore, and she felt unusually tired, even though she knew she'd been getting enough sleep.   
  
Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome, looking worried. She was overly pale, and didn't have nearly as much energy as she'd had only a month or two before. In fact, she'd collapsed in a dead faint earlier that day, and Inu-Yasha was really worried. Kagome didn't faint for no reason whatsoever, and he'd also noticed that she'd still seemed tired, even after sleeping for twelve hours straight. She had asked him to take her back to her own time, and while normally Inu-Yasha would have protested and argued, he couldn't say no when she looked so pale and tired, and besides, he wanted to know what was wrong with her.  
  
"Oi, you alright?" He asked softly, bounding along the road, careful not to jar her too much.  
  
"I don't know. I wonder what's wrong with me?" Kagome murmured tiredly.  
  
"Ain't that why we're going back to your time, wench?" Inu-Yasha asked, ducking under a tree branch.  
  
"Well, yes, but I can't help wondering."  
  
"Keh."  
  
Kagome giggled. She wanted to tweak his ears - she'd learned that he actually liked it when she did that, something she'd discovered a month or so before - but felt much too tired to move her arms even that much. She knew that Sango, Miroku and Shippo were worried as well, but she just couldn't bring her mind to focus on her friends. In fact, she could barely focus on holding on to Inu-Yasha, and since she felt his grasp tighten, figured he knew that. Kagome knew he was worried about her.  
  
Oh, he tried to hide it, but she'd learned to read him really well over the year she'd been traveling with him, looking for Shikon no Tama no kakera. She felt his hand squeeze her leg gently, and while even two weeks before she would have taken advantage of that and kissed him.. _Oh, it doesn't so any good to dwell on it,_ Kagome thought, slowly stroking a finger over Inu-Yasha's neck, taking comfort in the feel of his steady heartbeat. _But still.. Why in Kami's name am I so tired? What on earth is wrong with me?_ Kagome felt her eyes tear up, and she quickly wiped the tears away on the back of Inu-Yasha's haori.  
  
Inu-Yasha skidded to a stop in front of the Bone-Eaters Well, and adjusted his hold on Kagome, moving her around so he was holding her bridal style. He bit his lip worriedly, noticing the slightly sunken look around Kagome's eyes. Eyes that he would rather see glazed with passion than dull with exhaustion and pain. Kagome smiled at him weakly, and Inu-Yasha felt inexplicable tears come to his eyes, tears he quickly forced back. He leaped up onto the edge of the well, then jumped down into it.  
  
!-!-!-!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was humming to herself as she chopped the vegetables for that nights dinner, wondering how Kagome was doing in the past. (o.O that sentence looks odd...) She tossed the now chopped vegetables into the wok, then picked up a pair of cooking chopsticks and stirred them around. Souta came into the kitchen, sniffing loudly and licking his lips.  
  
"Smells good, Mama!" Souta rubbed his growling stomach.  
  
"Arigatou, Souta."  
  
"Douitashimashite, Mama. When'll it be done?" Souta tried to mooch a piece of steak, but only got his fingers burned for his efforts.  
  
"Daijobu?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, smiling.  
  
"Hai, hai.. Mama, when will Kagome come back?"  
  
"I don't know, Souta. I think it all depends on when Inu-Yasha lets her come back." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her son, and was inwardly hoping that Inu-Yasha wouldn't be overly stubborn when Kagome asked to come back. She chuckled. Those two were a good match, both stubborn and overly protective, but also both soft hearted, although Inu-Yasha tried to hide it more often than not.  
  
"Hmph. I'm gonna go play some games." Souta walked out, still sucking on his burned fingers, and Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, not bothering to reply because he was already out of earshot. She heard the door to the kitchen open again, and didn't turn around, thinking it was Souta again.  
  
"Watashi wa ushiro, Mama." Kagome said quietly, and Mrs. Higurashi turned around.   
  
"Okaeri, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi looked closer, and gasped. "Kagome, what on earth happened to your legs?!"  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I.. I haven't really bumped into anything this last week. Or really done anything too stressful, but I seem to be tired all the time. I don't know what's wrong with me!" Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes again, and instead of trying to wipe them away, she just let them flow down her face. Inu-Yasha hooked his foot around the leg of one of the chairs at the kitchen table, and then sat down with Kagome on his lap. He held her close, running his fingers through Kagome's hair and letting her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my." Mrs. Higurashi wasn't used to seeing Inu-Yasha be so gentle with her daughter, but all in all, she didn't mind. She turned around and turned off the stove, then walked around the table to the phone. "I'll call Gensai-sensei, and set up an appointment for you, Kagome." (A/N: guess what anime I stole that name from!!)  
  
Kagome just nodded against Inu-Yasha's shoulder, and sniffled. Inu-Yasha rubbed her back, and felt his heart clench. _I hate it when she cries. I hate when I don't know why she's hurting, too. I hope it's nothing really bad.. I don't want to try and live without her.  
_  
"..Hai.. Ten A.M.? Hai, that's fine. Um. Maybe, let me ask." Mrs. Higurashi moved the phone away from her ear, and then turned to Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "Inu-Yasha? Are you going to come with us when I take Kagome to see the doctor?"  
  
"Keh, of course."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled, and turned back to the phone. "Hai, I'll be bringing her boyfriend, too. Alright, hai, arigatou." She hung up. "Well, it's all set up. We'll be going to see Gensai-sensei in the morning. Kagome, do you want any food?"  
  
"Iie, I just want to sleep." Kagome answered, her reply muffled by Inu-Yasha's haori.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"   
  
"Iie."  
  
"Alright then. Off to bed with you, Kagome." _He must be really worried if he turns down food of any sort.._ Mrs. Higurashi thought, biting her lip as she watched Inu-Yasha carry Kagome out of the kitchen. _I wonder exactly how far they've gone?_  
  
Inu-Yasha carried Kagome up to her room, and set her down on her bed. She slowly peeled off her clothes, the simple ties and closures baffling her worn out brain. Inu-Yasha sighed, and carefully helped her undress, and laid her down when she was fully unclothed. He pulled the blankets up and tucked them around her, and then sat down on the floor. Or tried to. Kagome grabbed his wrist, then looked up at him with pleading blue eyes.  
  
"Sleep with me, Inu.."   
  
Inu-Yasha smiled, then took off his clothes too. He didn't particularly care if this was thought improper in Kagome's time, and Kagome was too out of it to protest. Inu-Yasha slid under then blankets, his chest to Kagome's back, and wrapped an arm around her, his calloused hand cupping one of her small breasts gently. He nibbled on her ear, then licked it, and felt a thrill of happiness rush through him when she shivered at his ministrations.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her nipple slowly.  
  
"I love you too, Inu-Yasha." Kagome whispered back, pressing her back against his chest. She yawned, and twined her fingers with his, then closed her eyes, soon falling asleep. Inu-Yasha propped himself up on one arm and gazed down at Kagome's face, the soft moonlight from her window illuminating the face of the woman he loved more than life itself. He gently brushed her bangs off of the side of her face, smiling in a heartbreakingly gentle manner. Then he settled back down, snuggled close, and closed his eyes.  
  
Soon the only sound in the room was their even breathing, in perfect time with each other. And all through the night, Inu-Yasha's thumb flicked gently over Kagome's nipple, an unconscious action on his part that he wouldn't remember doing when he woke up.

---------  
  
we-ell... this is certainly going interestingly, isn't it? I already know how I want it to end, but how it will get there remains to be seen. I hope this first chapter isn't overly angsty, but as this is going to be a deep story - with some humor mixed in, of course - don't flame me for anyone being OOC.. and also, for all you gutter minded peeps out there, yes Kagome and Inu-Yasha -have- had sex. I just didn't want to type that right now.. however, there may be lemon scenes later in the story.. depends:D as always, R&R, and if you or any loved one has ever suffered from leukemia, please let me know. I want to make this as realistic as possible.  
  
arigatou = thank you  
  
sensei = teacher; doctor  
  
douitashimashite = you're welcome (that's a mouthful of a word, btw)  
  
oi = hey  
  
daijobu? = are you alright?  
  
hai = yes  
  
watashi wa ushiro = I'm back (I think.. feel free to correct me!)  
  
okaeri = welcome back/home  
  
that's all.. I think.. now I'ma gonna upload this and go to bed!  
  
--Myuu


	2. Chapter 2

well... I already have alot of reviews for this story.. thank you, one and all!! and to Please don't use Japanese words(), I've heard Sesshomaru use the word 'iie', so it can't be all that uncommon a word.. I'll continue to use it, and other Japanese where I see fit.. I don't want to drive my readers away, but I like to use Japanese words. Just count yourselves lucky that I don't let my smidgens of Spanish, French, and German jump in too!! well.. I've rambled on enough!  
  
Disclaimer: How dare you, vile sorcerer! Unhand the fair Inu-Yasha! --is smacked upside the head by Takahashi-sama-- That hurt, you know...--falls down unconscious--  
  
**Life Giver**  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stood in the doorway of Kagome's room, watching the two teenagers sleep. She didn't mind, overly much, that Inu-Yasha was sleeping in the same bed as Kagome. After all, she hadn't heard any (ahem!) noises coming from the room the night before. She walked in on cat feet, and stopped next to the bed. Seeing the peaceful expression on Kagome's face, Mrs. Higurashi almost didn't have the heart to wake her up. Mrs. Higurashi shook Kagome's shoulder gently, trying to wake her up. Kagome burrowed under the blankets, and Mrs. Higurashi shook her shoulder a little harder.  
  
She didn't secceed in waking Kagome up, but it did wake Inu-Yasha up. Inu-Yasha blinked, and yawned, and propped himself up on one shoulder. He yawned again, then looked at Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.  
  
"Trying to wake Kagome up. But she doesn't want to, it seems. I'm sorry I woke you up."   
  
"Nah, it's okay. I'll wake her up." Inu-Yasha flashed a rare grin, and then leaned down and nibbled on Kagome's ear. "Wake up, koibito."  
  
"Nn.. sleep..." Kagome mumured, and Inu-Yasha licked her ear.  
  
"Come on, wake up. I'll dump cold water on you if you don't." That woke Kagome up, and she turned over, glaring at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"If you do, I'll say the 'o' word so many times you won't be able to move for a week." She threatened.  
  
"Would you really?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Should I be scared?"   
  
"Hai. And you better start running, because I saw you reach for that cup!"  
  
"Oops." Inu-Yasha jumped out of the bed, followed by Kagome, and she chased him around the room, and finally managed to knock him back onto the bed. Inu-Yasha leered up at her, and Kagome smacked the side of his head. Mrs. Higurashi bit her lip in an effort to not laugh, but a small giggle escaped anyways.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, you two, but we do have to be at Gensai-sensei's office in an hour or so." Mrs. Higurashi said, eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"That's right." Kagome got off of Inu-Yasha, and walked to her closet, the playful mood dimmed. Inu-Yasha leaned down and grabbed his clothes off of the floor, and pulled them on, all the while watchign Kagome get dressed. Kagome chose a navy blue skirt and a sky blue shirt that had a little white puppy on the front of it. She pulled them on, then turned around, sighing. Inu-Yasha watched as Kagome grabbed a pair of socks, then sat on the bed next to him as she pulled them on. After she'd done that, Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Mama, do we have any of Daddy's old clothes? I don't think it would be a good idea for Inu-Yasha to go to the doctor's with us, while wearing his clothes."  
  
"You're right, Kagome. I'll be right back." Mrs. Higurashi left, muttering about buying Inu-Yasha some normal clothes. Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome onto his lap, and tilted her face up so he could look her in the eye.  
  
"Doushita, koi?" He asked, and Kagome sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sort of scared to find out what's wrong with me, but at the same time, I want to know. Did that even make any sense?"  
  
"Not really. But you know, I'll be there with you, you don't need to be scared."   
  
"Arigatou, Inu-Yasha." Kagome kissed him, and that's what Mrs. Higurashi walked in on. Kagome kissing Inu-Yasha while sitting on his lap. She coughed politely, and the teens broke apart, blushing. She just shook her head, smiling, and then handed a lump of clothing to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Here. I think Kagome can help you get dressed." With that, she walked back out, while Kagome blushed again.  
  
Inu-Yasha took his clothes off again, and Kagome impulsivly kissed his bare stomach. He growled playfully, and then tried to put the strange clothes on. With a lot of giggling, Kagome managed to help him put them on the right way. ("Iie, Inu, those don't go over your arms!" Kagome said while taking the boxer shorts off of his arms.)(A/N: snerk! that's a lovely mental image!) Inu-Yasha said he'd go barefoot, and after a short row, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi agreed. Souta was at a friends house, and Ji-chan was still sleeping when they left, so Mrs. Higurashi left a note on the fridge door.  
  
Inu-Yasha complained the whole way to the doctor's office, saying that the car stank, that it was too loud, that the baseball hat on his head was squishing his ears, and on and on until Kagome shut him up by kissing him. In the waiting room, Inu-Yasha perched on a chair in a similar fashion as a dog would, which fascinated the kids that also happened to be waiting there. When the nurse finally called for the Higurashi's, Inu-Yasha practicly hid in front of Kagome in relief. The nurse directed them to a small room, and Kagome sat on the examining table while Inu-Yasha leaned against the wall.  
  
"Those kids were freakin' scary." Inu-Yasha said, folding his arms.  
  
"It's what you get for not sitting on the chair the normal way." Kagome answered, annoyance tinging her words.  
  
"Keh. They were still scary."  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
The door swung open, and a man with graying brown hair, glasses and a white coat stepped in, pausing at the door and arguing with someone on the other side. Finally he shrugged and walked the rest of the way into the room.  
  
"Gomen. My colleagues think I have all the time in the world. I'm Ushita Gensai, your doctor."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Gensai-sensei." Mrs. Higurashi said, bowing politely. "I called you last night, and this is my daughter, Kagome Higurashi, and her boyfriend, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Hajimemashite." The doctor bowed. Inu-Yasha 'keh'ed, and Kagome shot him a look that said, quite clearly, "You're gonna get 'sat' for that." The doctor examined Kagome, asking questions about when it had started, and the symptoms. Finally he stood back, and called for a nurse.  
  
"I'm going to take a blood sample, and send it down to the labs. We should have the results by tomorrow--at the latest. Perhaps tonight." Kagome nodded, and when the nurse came in, she held out her arm liek the doctor asked, and Inu-Yasha growled when he saw them taking blood from Kagome. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, osuwari." Thunk. "Now stay there. They're only doing their job."  
  
"Keh. Why'd you have to sit me?"  
  
"Because it's not polite to growl at people."  
  
"That's stupid."  
  
"And you're a jerk."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
"Chikusho! Stop that!"  
  
"Then quit being so rude!"   
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Oh, you really don't want me to do that, Inu-Yasha." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him as the nurse bandagged the area where they'd taken the blood from. Inu-Yasha gulped, and shut up after one last "Keh."  
  
"We'll call you when we have the results in." Gensai-sensei said, and all three bowed - although Kagome had to stomp on Inu-Yasha's foot to make him do so. Gensai watched them go, and shook his head. _There's something odd about those two teens, but what I have no idea. After all, it's not everyday you see a silver haired boy go crashing to the floor when a girl says 'osuwari'._ He shrugged, and sent the blood samples down to the labs.  
  
!-!-!-!  
  
"Gensai-sensei?" He looked up from the paperwork spread out over his desk, and gestured for the technician to come in.  
  
"Kore wa nani desu ka?"   
  
"We got the results for that Higurashi girl."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Here." The young man set the papers down on the desk. The doctor nodded, and the man left the room. He picked them up, and read them over, then did a double take. _Nani?_ He read that part again. _This.. is interesting._ He picked up the phone, and dialed the number Mrs. Higurashi had left with him earlier that day.  
  
----------------  
  
well, I was going to make this longer, but I think I'll leave you with a cliffie ;D and this is already longer than the first chapter.. and although I'm sure you all already know what Kagome has.. I gots a secwet and you dun know what it is!! --dances around insanely-- lol, pardon that round of insanity. and please, please, PLEASE keep the reviews coming. I may have the story partially outlined, but I still need the inspiration. and again, if you or anyone you know has suffered from leukemia, help me make this realistic! arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
koibito = honey, dear, sweetheart, etc.  
  
hai = yes  
  
iie = no  
  
doushita? = what's wrong?  
  
koi = love, my love (only in the way I used it here)  
  
arigatou = thank you  
  
osuwari = sit (XD)  
  
chikusho = damn, damnit  
  
kore wa nani desu ka? = what is it? (I'm pretty sure.. again, feel free to correct me)  
  
nani = what

Ji-chan = Grandpa  
  
--Myuu


	3. Chapter 3

hm.. well, since I just posted Chapter 2 of this, I don't have any reviews.. XD just keep 'em comin', keep 'em comin'! I love getting reviews.. however, flames will be used to fuel the search for Kagome's cure XD!   
  
**Ceaseless Cloudy Days**: what do you mean, Kagome and Inu are going a bit too fast?  
  
Disclaimer: let's see.. I own my nailpolish, my drawing stuff, numerous half finished stories... Inu-Yasha? --checks house for a dog eared teenager-- nope. remind me to put him on my wish-list...  
  
**Life Giver**  
  
Mrs. Higurashi hung up the phone and sat down on a chair heavily. _My baby girl.. has leukemia.._ She was shocked. _How do I tell Kagome...?_ The rest of what the doctor had told her hadn't quite sunk in yet.  
  
!-!-!-!  
  
The alarm clock went off, and both Inu-Yasha and Kagome tried to ignore it. Unsuccessfully, I might add, as Inu-Yasha sent the thing flying into a wall soon after it started beeping. Kagome grumbled, but got up and went to the bathroom, while Inu-Yasha forced his hands through his hair, grumbling about the evil things Kagome's world had. He glared at the smashed up alarm clock, and then got out of bed, grumbling the whole time. Kagome came back in, and sighed. Then she walked over and picked up the pieces of the broken alarm clock.  
  
She dumped the pieces in the garbage, then rummaged in her closet for her school uniform. She figured she was at home, she might as well go to school and try to make up for lost time. Inu-Yasha watched her, then got up and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Nani tendeska, Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"I'm going to go to school." She answered, then moved out of his embrace.  
  
"Without me?"  
  
"Ano.. duh." Kagome gave him a 'did you lose your brain?' look.  
  
"Nope. No can do. I'm going with you." Inu-Yasha folded his arms.  
  
"How are you going to do that, baka? You don't have a school uniform. You don't have any records of being alive in my time. You'd stand out with your silver hair." Kagome threw up her arms.   
  
"If I can't go with you, then you can't go." Inu-Yasha stated calmly.  
  
"What?! You can't order my life around!"  
  
"Well excuse me for worrying about you!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"I don't need a baby sitter!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"Who said anything about being a baby sitter?! I said I was worried, so I want to go to keep an eye on you!"  
  
"I don't need to looked after!"  
  
"So you say! But every time you say that, you get into trouble and I have to rescue your ass! Not that I mind, but still!"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"Damnit, Kagome!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Kagome, what is going on?" Mrs. Higurashi stood in the doorway, glaring. "I could hear you two from outside."  
  
"Inu-Yasha wants to come to school with me." Kagome answered.  
  
"And she's being a bitch about it." Inu-Yasha shot back, directing a glare at Kagome.  
  
"Alright, alright, stop it you two. Kagome, I think that it would be a good idea for you to let Inu-Yasha go with you. Let him wear civvies, and say he doesn't go to school anymore."  
  
"But Mama!"  
  
"No but's, Kagome."  
  
"Fine!" Kagome huffed.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi handed Inu-Yasha some clothes - jeans, t-shirt and a baseball cap - and told him to get dressed. Then she smiled at the tension between the two, and walked out. Kagome glared at her mother's retreating back, then at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha glared back, then they simultaneously turned their backs to each other. Kagome finished pulling on her clothes, then turned to see if Inu-Yasha needed any help. To her surprise, he didn't, so she just shrugged and walked out, with Inu-Yasha following her. She put her shoes on at the front door, and then turned to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Didn't Mama give you shoes?" She asked, looking at his bare feet.  
  
"Nope. And if she had, I wouldn't have worn them." Inu-Yasha answered.  
  
"Which is exactly why I didn't give him any, Kagome. Now, here are your lunches. Have fun." Mrs. Higurashi shooed them out the door. They looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
!-!-!-!  
  
"Hey, look! It's Kagome!" Ayumi waved frantically, catching Kagome's attention.  
  
"Who is the guy with her?" Yuka wondered, eyeing him quite blatantly.  
  
"I don't know, but he's cute!" Eri bounced around. Yuka and Ayumi rolled their eyes. Kagome and Inu-Yasha stopped next to them, and Kagome eyed Eri.  
  
"Alright, who gave her sugar for breakfast today?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I didn't eat sugar for breakfast, Kagome! That's bad for your teeth!" Eri said.  
  
"Then why are you bouncing around like you're higher than the school building?"  
  
"Ne Kagome, who's the guy with you?" Yuka asked, and Kagome turned her head to face her friend.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. He's my boyfriend from Kyoto." Kagome answered.  
  
"You have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!"  
  
"Aw, he's taken?"  
  
"Have you kissed?'  
  
"Why is his hair silver?"  
  
"Yeah! And where are his shoes?"  
  
"Good question!"  
  
"Ano, guys?" Kagome waited for a moment as the girls kept jabbering on. Inu-Yasha had surreptitiously scooted closer to Kagome, and leaned down a little.  
  
"I don't think they heard you."  
  
"Don't be a smartass, Inu." Kagome said, glaring half heartedly at Inu-Yasha. Her mouth quirked up at the corners, though, so Inu-Yasha knew she wasn't really mad at him. "Ahem. Guys!"  
  
"What?" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi chorused at the same time.  
  
"I can only answer one question at a time, you guys." Kagome shifted a little uneasily. "I-"  
  
BRIIINNG!   
  
"Oh, there's the bell!" The three girls raced off, and Inu-Yasha stared after them.  
  
".....What were they?" He asked, blinking rapidly.  
  
"Average airheaded schoolgirls, Inu." Kagome sighed, and took his hand. "Come on, I don't want you to get lost." She walked into the school building, and Inu-Yasha trailed after her, shrugging.  
  
!-!-!-!  
  
Kagome sighed, and collapsed onto a bench in the large school yard. Inu-Yasha sat down next to her. He was a little worried, since Kagome was looking even paler than she had that morning, but she brushed him off and said that she was fine. Kagome got her lunch out, and slowly unwrapped it. Inu-yasha followed her example, and they started eating. Inu-Yasha's ear twitched, under his cap and he looked up to see the Airheads (as he'd dubbed them) coming towards them with someone else. He nudged Kagome, and she looked up.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Yuka called, waving, and Kagome waved back weakly. Yuka pulled the guy over, and said, "Kagome, Hojo-kun has something to ask you!"  
  
"Kore wa?" She said, then hid a yawn.  
  
"Go on, ask her!" Eri bounced around.  
  
_Yeesh! What is up with these girls?_ Hojo wondered, looking at them with raised eyebrows. _Might as well get it over with.._ "Kagome, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Ano?" Kagome blinked, then glared at her friends. Yuka and Eri smiled bright smiles, while Ayumi had the grace to blush. Kagome turned back to Hojo, and shook her head. "Gomen nasai, Hojo-kun, but I'm not interested in you like that."  
  
"I figured as much, Higurashi, when I saw you walking around with him." Hojo gestured at Inu-Yasha. "Care to introduce me?"  
  
"Ano.. okay." Kagome shrugged. "Hojo-kun, this is Inu-Yasha, my boyfriend from Kyoto. Inu-Yasha, a friend of mine, Hojo-kun."  
  
"Hajimemashite." Hojo bowed politely. Inu-Yasha folded his arms and looked Hojo up and down, then turned his head away.  
  
"Keh." Was all he said in reply. Kagome glared at him, but just shrugged it away. She didn't feel like arguing at the moment. At least, not with Inu-Yasha, since he gave as good as he got. She looked at Yuka, Eri and Ayumi with a slightly evil glint in her eyes, and all three gulped nervously. Ayumi hid behind the other two, trying to stay out of Kagome's sight. Everyone knew that Kagome had somehow gotten much better at arguing with people over the last year. But nobody knew how. (A/N: gee I wonder... XD)  
  
"I told you two that we should have left well enough alone!" Ayumi hissed at Yuka and Eri.  
  
"Hmph. I still think Inu-Yasha is hot. And I don't see why Kagome attracts all the hunks, anyways!" Yuka said, turning her nose up in the air. She didn't know that Kagome had heard her, though, and was surprised at what Kagome said next.  
  
"So you think my boyfriend's hot, do you, Yuka? And you're jealous? Maybe I should introduce you to Kouga.. you two might get along." Kagome ignored Inu-Yasha's choking sounds, and smiled evilly at Yuka.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that I wouldn't like this Kouga guy?" Yuka asked nervously. All three girls backed away. Then, before Kagome could reply, they turned and ran, calling something about belated homework assignments they should be doing. Kagome giggled, Inu-Yasha just gave her a weird look, and Hojo look plain old confused.  
  
"Kagome, why did you threaten to introduce her to Kouga?" Inu-Yasha asked, curious.  
  
"Just to see how she would react. Besides, if they got along - or killed each other - it would get them both out of our hair." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Er.. Okay, I see that, but you probably scared the crap out of your friend with that look on your face." Inu-Yasha said, then took a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"So? You think I wanted to be nice? Jeeze.. She was jealous that you are my boyfriend, for kami's sake! Was I supposed to be nice? I mean, you aren't nice to Kouga."  
  
"Okay, Okay, I get your point already, bitch!" Kagome stood up, and gestured for Hojo to get off of the bench too. Inu-Yasha recognized that look, and started franticly shaking his head.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, osuwari!" **Thunk!** "I would've thought that you'd have learned not to call me names by now, Inu."  
  
"Keh." He muttered a couple other things under his breath - things which, had Kagome heard them, would have either made her hug him or 'sit' him into the middle of the earth, depending on her mood. Hojo blinked, then decided that a hasty retreat was in order.  
  
!-!-!-!  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked into Kagome's house, arguing in rather moderate tones about the several tables he'd managed to break. Kagome was insisting that it was his fault, and Inu-Yasha said that it was hers, because she was the one that had 'sat' him. Mrs. Higurashi listened to them argue for a few minutes, then rolled her eyes. _Sometimes,_ she thought, th_ey act even more immature than Souta._ She cleared her throat, and caught both teens attention. She patted the couch.  
  
"Sit down, you two. We need to talk."  
  
---------------  
  
I think that this is the longest chapter yet :D and fyi, I got my first flame ever with this story. it really pissed me off, otherwise you would've gotten this chapter sooner. I mean, writing a review just to tell me that something was OOC (I knew that it was OOC. I did it on purpose.) and that you don't like the Japanese I use, and that you won't be reading anymore because of a small OOC moment? Puh-leeze! grow up. this is my story, and I'm writing it the way -I- want to. You don't like that? TOUGH. don't like it, don't read it. it's that simple. for all of you that have given me nice reviews.. Arigatou gozaimasu!!! it means alot to me! I would appreciate it if you review every chapter, just to give me the inspiration to finish this story. besides, if I don't finish it, a friend of mine won't read it.. so I must finish it!!!! XD and sorry if it seemed like I was angry at all of you. I'm not. I'm just angry at the jerk who flamed me. I don't like flames. ESPECIALLY pointless ones. End rant --sweatdrop--  
nani tendeska = what are you doing?  
  
ano = um  
  
baka = idiot, moron, stupid, etc.  
  
osuwari = sit (XD)  
  
kore wa = this is  
  
hajimemashite = nice to meet you; how are you

ne = right (usually. in this case, it's a polite way to catch someones attention)  
  
Ja matta!  
  
--Myuu


	4. Chapter 4

ok.. first off, thank you all for reviewing this! it has almost as many reviews as A Little Lovin' does.. which is saying something XD several people have told me that this is OOC. I know that. the person who said it was OOC for Inu and Kag to jump out of bed naked and run around playfully is correct. however, look at it this way: if someone you loved had been feeling tired, ill and not at all themselves for around a month reverted to their normal behavior for a short time, would you not tease them, all because their mother was there? and also.. to **Realistic?()**, if you found out your daughter had leukemia, would you be all weepy and over protective or would you try to send her off with a smile, so that she wouldn't realize how worried you were? me, I'd try to smile and hide how worried I was/am (ack, confusing myself XD), and let her have at least one fairly happy day with her friends before I told her she was deathly ill. but that may just be me. and also, you read my mind! she is! (to both XD)I'ma gonna shut up now and let you read.. XD  
  
Disclaimer: hm.. do I own him? Iie, but I own a couple desktops with him on it!!  
  
**Life Giver  
**  
Kagome looked at her mom, then tugged on Inu-Yasha's hand and sat down on the couch, pulling the baseball cap off of his head so that she could scratch his ears. She was tired, but she didn't want to worry her mother or Inu-Yasha anymoreso than they already were, so she didn't say anything. As she waited for Mrs. Higurashi to start the conversation, she let her thoughts wander. _I wonder if I'll ever have kids.. Little silver haired boys and girls. Or black haired ones. With inu ears? Hmm..  
_  
Mrs. Higurashi watched as Kagome got a dreamy expression on her face, and smiled a little sadly. Had Inu-Yasha had a tail, it likely would have been wagging at a furious pace. As it was, he looked incredibly pleased with the way Kagome was scratching his ears. Although he might not admit it. Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat, and both teens looked at her expectantly, as she'd startled them out of their reveries. (A/N: should that word even get pluralized? is pluralized a word? Ö.o)  
  
"Gensai-sensei called last night, and said that the labs had gotten results." She began, shifting uneasily. _Oh, kami-sama! How do I phrase this?_  
  
"And what is it?" Kagome asked with a few misgivings. She had a bad feeling, almost like her life would change irrevocably once her mother told her what was wrong with her.  
  
"Kagome.. You have.. ack, what did Gensai-sensei call it?" Mrs. Higurashi dug a scrap of paper out of her pocket. She sighed. "That's right. He said that you have acute myelogenous leukemia."  
  
"I- He- Nani?!" Kagome was shocked. Out of all the things she'd thought might be wrong with herself, she'd never once considered leukemia - of any sort.  
  
"I wish it wasn't so. He said that they're running secondary tests to make sure that the diagnosis is right, but.." Mrs. Higurashi shrugged, feeling helpless. Even with Kagome's time traveling, she was still useful as a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk with, and just to be their to listen. But this? _How on earth do you handle something like this?_ She wondered, almost despairing.  
  
_Oh, kami! Why did it have to be leukemia?_ Kagome wondered, feeling dizzy. _Anything else, I wouldn't mind so much, but I don't want to die! I'm too young to die. I want to have a nice life with Inu-Yasha!_ Her thoughts circled around in a never ending circle, and she leaned against Inu-Yasha as she tried to take it in. _Why me?_  
  
"He also said that there was an unexpected result, as well. Apparently they test for every possible thing - and few slightly less possible things - and one test came up rather shockingly positive." Mrs. Higurashi wasn't sure if she should dump this on Kagome so soon after telling her that she had leukemia, but stiffened her resolve. _If they can do the deed, then they are - or at least should be - prepared for the consequences.  
_  
"What is it, Mama?" Kagome asked, straightening slightly. She appeared untroubled, but Inu-Yasha could tell that she was sad, scared and worried, just by looking at her and her scent.  
  
"He said.. That you're pregnant."  
  
"Nani yo?!?" Kagome felt her vision swimming even as she shot to her feet. "Oh kami! How-?"  
  
"I think you know how, Kagome. And probably there where." Mrs. Higurashi said, with an amused smirk. As depressing as it was to have to tell your oldest child that she had leukemia, the looks on Kagome's and Inu-Yasha's faces were priceless.   
  
"I- How- Oh my." Kagome turned around and promptly fainted into a startled Inu-Yasha's arms. Inu-Yasha blinked, looking at her, then looked at Mrs. Higurashi, who chuckled for a second.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, Inu-Yasha. It's perfectly normal for a woman to faint after finding out she's expecting. I almost expected her to faint after I told her-- No matter." Mrs. Higurashi waved it off. They waited for a while, talking calmly, although Inu-Yasha had the rather distinct impression that Mrs. Higurashi was displeased about something. (A/N: wow! he's smart! XD let sarcasm rule the world!)  
  
Kagome stirred and moaned, then opened her eyes. Upon seeing the slightly worried expression on Inu-Yasha's face, and the ever so slightly superior smirk on her mothers face, she groaned. "I wasn't dreaming, was I?" She asked, sitting up.  
  
"Dreaming about what, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"I don't know. Anything. Everything. Leukemia. Babies. Gah. I think my brain got fried." Kagome rubbed her temples. Mrs. Higurashi stood up.  
  
"I wish to all the kami there are that you were dreaming. But you weren't. And by the way, what ever induced you to have sex without protection?" Kagome blushed, but before she could interject a comment, Mrs. Higurashi continued speaking. "Oh, I don't mind that you two are happy - kami knows you've both had some interesting times - but really, you're both a bit young to be parents. In fact, I think I'm a bit young to be a grandmother."  
  
She continued on in this thread for a while, as Kagome withdrew into herself. _Leukemia. And a baby_. She thought, eyes seeing inwards. _Honestly, I don't mind the baby, but leukemia.. Whatever did I do to deserve this? I'm only seventeen. I don't want to die._ She felt her eyes fill with tears. Inu-Yasha noticed, and pulled her onto his lap, letting her cry onto his shoulder. _Someone up there likes playing merry hell with my life,_ Kagome thought, crying.  
  
_What is this 'leukemia' sickness?_ Inu-Yasha wondered. It hadn't escaped his notice how both females were obviously scared and worried whenever the word was mentioned. _What does it do? I mean, it's probably bad, but how can I help if I freakin' don't know what it is?_ he hugged Kagome tighter. _I hope it's not one of those sicknesses people die from.. I don't want her to die._  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped her tirade, realizing that neither of them were listening. _Oh well.. I guess I'll just have to arrange a marriage for them._ She sighed. _This should be quite enjoyable--if I ignore the fact that she has a deadly disease._  
  
So she just sat down, and decided to wait for them to come back to the waking world before telling them what she'd decided on. Although, considering that both of them were stubborn and probably wouldn't take well to her meddling in their lives. _Just a little action to spice things up, and make it more amusing!_ She thought with a grin.  
  
-------------------  
  
hmm.. I just realized.. that this chapter is painfully short.. gomen nasai! I would make it longer, but then that would mean the next chapter would be shorter.. I have this story plotted out to chapter 20.. and then I'll see where it goes from there. thank you all for reading, although I certainly wouldn't mind more reviews!! they make my day.. just like my kawaii bishie does when he gets online tosses him a kiss since I know you're reading, Cy :D as always, R&R, onegai! I want this to have more reviews than **A Little Lovin'**, which currently has 20 reviews:D  
  
inu = dog  
  
sensei = teacher; doctor (in this case, doctor)  
  
kami-sama = like saying 'lord God, I think  
  
nani = what  
  
kami = god  
  
nani yo = what, very emphasized  
  
Ja matta! (until later!)  
  
--Myuu 


End file.
